


Love on Oak Island?

by Mileena



Category: Curse of Oak Island
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileena/pseuds/Mileena
Summary: Born from my obsession with treasure hunting, mysteries, and a certain sexy treasure hunter!





	Love on Oak Island?

Sunlight filtered through lush, green leaves that fluttered in the warm daylight. Summers in Nova Scotia were warm, but not sweltering hot, especially right at the coastline. The softened light peeked down on the sleeping couple, shadows of the leaves dancing across the sheets. Slowly, the woman stirred ever so slightly. Opening one sleepy brown eye, then the other, she found herself in a strange, yet welcoming room. As she realized she was in unfamiliar territory, the previous day came back to her.

She had met him while on a tour of Oak Island, one of Canada’s greatest mysteries. The island had always fascinated her ever since she had first heard about it, and she jumped at the opportunity when she heard about guided tours there.  Marveling at every detail, each stop made her feel the mystery of the island deeper and deeper. It felt almost magical to be here. It felt so right.

As the tour had wound to an end, the group found themselves at the Oak Island Research Centre. The owners of the tour, and most of the island, were just finishing a meeting in the building before the tourists got there. The men filtered out of the small building to greet the group. Recognizing them from the televised show she had stumbled upon several seasons ago, she knew before their introductions that she was about to meet Dave Blankenship, Craig Tester, Marty Lagina and his brother, Rick Lagina.

Rick was the older of the two brothers. It was his interest in the Island that had inspired them to begin their Oak Island adventures. It was also his interest in one particular tourist that ended up with him inviting her in for a drink after they had been at The Mug and Anchor Pub, where the group often frequented on the mainland. One thing had led to another, and so began what the woman had found herself hoping wasn’t just a one-night stand.

As she lay there, going over the events of last night’s adventures in her mind, the man next to her stirred slightly. Still apparently asleep, his left arm rose and searched out her side, pulling her against him in a spooning position. She enjoyed the warmth and closeness of him, and found herself snuggling back against him. Feeling the rise and fall of his chest with his deep breaths, her mind played flashbacks of the day before. The chuckle that came to his lips when he saw how shy she was toward him when the group was introduced to the men, the look he held as he couldn’t seem to keep his eyes off of her, the excitement in her stomach when he asked if she was staying on the mainland and would she like to get a drink when his work day was through. She had given him her number and later that evening, his truck had pulled up to her hotel.

As they had eaten, Rick asked her about herself. He knew her name was Heather, and he knew she came from Michigan, just a different part than him. She had divulged that she was visiting for the next week, hoping to find some adventure up near Oak Island. After dinner and drinks that lasted late into the evening, Rick had given her some adventure. She could still feel his arms around her, him entering her, joining together in a carnal fury she hadn’t imagined before. As she lay there, feeling his arm around her again, smelling his clean, masculine scent, she found herself wondering if she would see him again before heading home.

She was stirred from her thoughts by his grip slightly tightening around her, and the coarse hair of his goatee rubbed across the nape of her neck as he leaned up to trail a few soft kisses over her skin. A smile spreading over her face, she turned in his embrace, to face him.

“Good morning, sleepyhead” she said softly, bringing a sheepish grin to his lips.

“Sorry, was pretty tired” he answered, his tone sleepy and low. “It was a good night, I had fun. I hope you did too?”

“Definitely” she said, leaning in to kiss him. “I’m guessing you’re gonna have to go to work, though, right?”

“I do... but...” he trailed off, seeming to search for the words carefully. As she cast him a questioning glance, he cleared his throat softly. “Look, Heather… I’ve never really done the one-night thing before...” he started out.

“Ohh…” she said, assuming she knew what was coming.

“No, no... I didn’t know what you expected after last night” he seemed to really be struggling to get his point across.

“I mean... It was a good time... I don’t really do one-night things either- “

“Would you like to go out again?” he asked abruptly. She stared at him for a minute, then nodded.

“Yeah, I was going to say, it doesn’t have to be a one-night thing…” It was Heather’s turn to stumble over her words. Rick nodded in understanding.

“I get it. Can I take you out again tonight?” he asked.

“I’d really like that” she smiled. His work roughened hand moved to her cheek, brushing a lone strand of brown hair back over her shoulder and he leaned in to kiss her again.

“Pick you up at eight?” he asked. A nod of confirmation and their lips met again, his hands running down the sheets and over her body.  Before they could get too involved, she broke the kiss and they both got up and gathered clothes. Rick let her shower first and dropped her back at her hotel before heading off to a meeting on Oak Island.

Later that evening, freshly showered, Heather picked through the clothes she had packed. She had planned on a vacation to Eastern Canada, some treasure hunting and sight-seeing. She hadn’t had any plans for meeting anyone, let alone a sexy, older man. Rifling through her bag and suitcase, she finally produced a spaghetti strapped long, black sundress.

Setting about smoothing it out on her bed at the hotel, before slipping it over her head and adjusting the fitted top part to her curves, she then turned her attentions to her hair and makeup. Again, unprepared for the circumstances, she did her best dramatic dark make up. Rick seemed intrigued by her yesterday, if she dared to read him. She was used to strangers finding her look interesting, being a goth. However, interesting didn’t always equal out to be attractive. ‘Maybe Rick digs goth chicks’ she thought, bringing a smile to her lips that she had painted in a very dark purple shade. Adding glitter to the dramatic lines at her eyes, she studied her work briefly and decided to wear her long brown hair down.

“Definitely screaming ‘goth tourist’, girl” she sighed, critically, to herself. She had just stepped into her chunky, black platform sandals adorned with rhinestone skulls at the top, and rolled her eyes as she noted that her sandals were the dressiest thing she had brought with her, when there was a knock at the door. Quickly, she tossed her lipstick and cell into her small black bag, and answered the door.

Rick stood at the other side, dressed in a button-down green shirt and blue jeans he had paired with a black jacket and some black boots. He smiled when the door opened, and his eyes briefly wandered, taking her in. “Wow” is all he said, quietly. Nervously, slightly biting at the corner of her lip, Heather looked him over and then herself.

“Not good? I’m so sorry. I didn’t really pack a lot. I can change if you give me just a minute” she asked with a soft nervousness in her voice. Rick shook his head.

“Change? Why would you? You look… fantastic” he smiled appreciatively. She could feel the heat of a soft blush that he brought to the surface of her face and she grinned.

“Are you sure?” Even with Rick nodding a confirmation, she couldn’t shake the faint flutter of butterflies in her stomach.

“Shall we? I thought a movie and a bite to eat might make a better date than the pub last night” Rick said with a sheepish grin as she stepped out of her room.

“I loved it!” the woman assured him. “I had so much fun”

“Good. I hope I don’t disappoint tonight” Rick said as he walked her out to his truck. Opening her door, she caught him looking her over as she settled into her seat. It turned out to be almost an hour’s drive to the nearest movie theatre. They had covered a wide range of topics by the time they got there; what each of them liked to do in their spare time, family, favourite foods, drinks, etc. He asked at one point what was with her style, after assuring her, and then reassuring her, that he really liked it. So, Rick learned about goths that night.

The movie theatre was comfortable and small. Enjoying the flick, but enjoying that Rick ventured his arm around her even more, Heather found herself daydreaming a bit as the leading man lost and then won the leading lady. She never imagined this, and thought happily that she could be falling just a bit for Rick.

After the movie, Rick took her to a gorgeous Italian restaurant. Dim strands of lights hung across the beams of an open patio frame. Soft violin music played around them. You could see the stars in the sky. Everything was beautiful. As Rick pulled out her chair for her, she took in the perfect moment to set it in her mind forever. Their table, draped in a red linen, candle light softening their faces. Her face alight with a huge smile as Rick sat across from her.

“I hope you like it here.. I know you said Italian was one of your favourites” he said, his brown eyes focused on her face, like he was trying to catch her reactions as he spoke. The butterflies in her stomach were picking up.

“You were paying attention” she grinned. Looking around again, taking in the soft ambiance, Heather nodded. “It’s beautiful. SO beautiful. It’s perfect.” She affirmed. A waiter came by to take a drink order, both of them deciding on sweet white wine.  After they had ordered, she started asking Rick all sorts of questions about the island, hoping to calm her fluttery nerves. He gave her a run down of work on Oak Island, things they had been drilling for or exploring this summer. Rick kept her intrigued throughout dinner. She wished the night could last forever, but eventually they found themselves on the hour drive home.

Clearing his throat as though he was nervous for the first time since she had met him, Rick took a deep breath and asked her “so, I realize there’s an age difference here… what do you… that is would you…” Heather furrowed her brow as he stammered through his beginning.

“Would I… mind the age gap?” she asked, wondering if that’s where he was going. Rick nodded.

“You’re beautiful, Heather. Interesting and so intriguing. I just wasn’t sure what you expected from this?” he asked her, obviously choosing his words carefully.

“I assumed you wanted to see more of each other…”

“I do. I was hoping you did, too” Raising her eyebrow in surprise, she felt the numbness of nervousness ride in waves through her.

“I do, too. I really like you, Rick. I mean, there’s the distance…”

“Nothing we couldn’t try to work through” he waved his hand dismissively. Heather bit her lower lip again at the corner, but quickly is broke into a teasing grin.

“You asking me to go steady, Rick Lagina?” she teased him, as he pulled the truck up to her hotel. A sheepish grin on his face, Rick nodded.

“I guess I am” he said, leaning toward her. The scruff of his beard scratched deliciously at her skin as her face moved toward his, their lips meeting. She melted against him, his hands moving first to her face, feeling the contour of her cheek before moving one hand to the back of her neck, keeping her against him in a deep kiss. The butterflies seemed to have migrated to her head now, as the world spun with their fluttering. Tasting him, his teeth lightly nipping at her bottom lip, her own hands moving to his back. After their kiss finally broke, leaving them both gasping for breath, Rick smiled again “Is that a yes?” he chuckled lightly. Leaving another kiss on her lips, he slid out of the truck and came to her side to walk her up to her room. They walked in silence, her head swimming in emotion and nerves, her heart pounding in her chest, but a grin plastered on her face.

“Would you like to come in?” Heather asked, pleased he said yes right away. Opening the door, her hotel room was as basic as you come. Her make up scattered over the counter that served as a shelf under a big mirror, her bag and suitcase neatly put away on the lone chair in the room. Making a small sweeping motion with her arms, she turned to Rick and said “There, you’ve had the grand tour. Nothing especially well… special…” she said with an embarrassed giggle.

“It has a nice view” Rick said, as she turned, he was looking directly at her. “That’s all that matters.” It didn’t take long at all,  and his arms were pulling her to him again, tasting her kisses hungrily. Sending a pleasurable shiver through her at his touch. Breaking apart momentarily, Rick kissed down her neck, stopping to taste her skin here and there. Her hands in his brown main of hair, hugging him to her as his own hands gently tugged at her sundress. She helped him unbutton his shirt and as he shrugged out of it, he tossed his glasses to the bedside table.

Pushing her back onto the bed, Rick straddled her, leaning down to kiss her again, trailing down to nip at the mounds of flesh held tightly in the black bra she had on under the sundress. It didn’t take long for the rest of their clothes to pool on the floor. The roughness of his hands contrasted with her soft skin, making her moan in delight as he ran his hands down her body.


End file.
